Jogo de Quadribol O campeonato final
by acquapala101
Summary: É uma minific sobre uma final de campeonato eletrizante,que irá ficar para sempre na história de Hogwarts e na memória de todos.oneshot.


**é uma minific sobre um casal que ficaria lindo se existisse,eu acho, e também penso que a fic tenha ficado boa e ela vai ser super romântica, aqui está:**

**1° parte-Treino de Quadribol e o jogo**

De manhã, no sábado, todos da equipe de quadribol faziam grande esforço para acordar, lamentando as horas a mais em que poderiam ficar na cama, aproveitando um dia com poucos deveres de casa para fazer e descansar na maior parte do tempo. O motivo de tanta obrigação?Claro que era o treino de quadribol.

Os finais de semana com treino vinham se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes desde que Sonserina arrasou a Corvinal na última partida. (300 pontos contra 100! contando,obviamente com a captura do pomo de ouro). A próxima rival que Sonserina iria enfrentar seria Grifinória e os nossos jogadores tinham a insuportável obrigação de vencer,se não quisessem ser humilhados pela casa arquiinimiga.

Como Sonserina estava na frente no campeonato e a cobrança aumentava a cada dia, parece que o capitão do time da grifinória,Olívio Wood,requeria cada vez mais treinos,que acabavam sendo cansativos demais,principalmente na época de chuvas. A obsessão de Wood pelo quadribol parece que já havia ultrapassado os limites do aceitável para todo o time. Fred e Jorge faziam piadas sobre ele e o quadribol. Não deixariam escapar essa, obviamente.

Mas o que Olívio sentia era justificável. Ele queria que grifinória vencesse, depois de tantos anos sem levar nenhum título. Merecia, não é mesmo?Sim, ele achava que merecia,merecia muito mais que aquela nojenta casa,a tinha que esfregar o título na cara deles,provar sua superioridade como capitão, porcaria,era isso que era a sonserina:Timinho de nada...A grifinória é que devia ser a melhor!

A competividade de Olívio o fazia marcar treinos compulsivamente (quando nenhum time alugava a quadra, se alugasse, ele ficava xingando até a semana que vem) Sua cabeça ficava em outro mundo a maior parte do tempo: no mundo do quadribol e ele não saía desse mundo quase nunca, durante as aulas mais chatas do dia, ele ficava desenhando o campo e fazendo e refazendo as táticas. Realmente, o garoto gostava muito de quadribol, embora nunca chegasse ao ponto da obsessão, mas vencer virou obrigação, ele se contorcia só de pensar na decepção por sair de Hogwarts sem nenhum título...

O time se encontrava nos vestiários agora, todos sonolentos, pois quem em sã gostaria de dormir cedo na véspera de final de semana?Vestiram a roupa de quadribol com má vontade e vagarosamente, sob o efeito do sono. No vestiário feminino as garotas trocaram umas poucas palavras:

-Ai, odeio acordar cedo, isso aí vai ser uma tortura!-reclamava Angelina, soltando um imenso bocejo

-pois é... -concordou Katie. Seu raciocínio estava lento por causa do cansaço. Ela passou água no rosto para acordar e ficar mais esperta.

Alicia permaneceu em silêncio, encostada nos armários do vestiário.

O time se encontrou na saída para o campo. Olívio era o mais agitado de todos. Ele mostrava, quase que freneticamente, todas as táticas possíveis para vencer o jogo. Três já iam logo caindo no sono:

-... E então, assim que Angelina começar a desviar a atenção do batedor, marcando os artilheiros da sonserina, Harry vai atrás e pega o pomo, quando o Fred ou o Jorge cuidarem do Malfoy. Nessa parte, então, veremos a cara do asqueroso do Flint cair, daquele projeto de capitão decadente... E conseguiremos a taça!

Ele pronunciou a última parte do seu discurso com tanta força, que as pessoas adormecidas finalmente, acordaram sobressaltadas. Olívio observava, sonhador, o cartaz que continha o plano deles. Então, nem ouviu o que Fred disse, quando acordou surpreso:

-Já acabou?-Ele nem disfarçou o bocejo, de propósito.

-Oh que emocionante!Estou sem fôlego até agora!Vamos fazer tudo isso?Acho que vou desmaiar, é tão impressionante!-ironizou Jorge, imitando um retardado batendo palmas. Para tornar ainda mais ridícula a frase, ele fez uma voz aguda e feminina.

Todos disfarçaram o riso.

-Você acha?E se eu lhes contar sobre as manobras que pretendo fazer, quando estiver em campo?-Sugeriu Wood, achando que Jorge estava falando sério, que estava participando da "aula". É óbvio que estava distraído demais para notar a ironia de Jorge...

-Olívio,ele está te fazendo de idiota,não percebe?-Alicia se levantou do banco, horrorizada. Como ele não podia notar, ficou maluco?

Jorge chiou com a intervenção de Alicia. Ele, agora, fazia caretas, ás costas dela.

Olívio piscou umas duas vezes, olhando, bastante surpreso, para a cara de Alicia.

Então ele lançou um olhar bastante zangado a Jorge, enquanto Fred prendia o riso. Indignado, ele aproveitou a piada para dar uma liçãozinha:

-É desse jeito que vocês pretendem vencer o campeonato?Fazendo pouco caso de seus companheiros?Desse jeito uma parte dos ingredientes para a vitória ficará prejudicada... O entrosamento é necessário para ganharmos, além da seriedade e do engajamento. Se continuarmos com essa postura só comeremos poeira da sonserina...

-Calma aí, Olívio!Não exagera... -Fred dizia, displicentemente.

Isso não ajudou a acalmar os ânimos do nosso entusiasmado capitão. Não... Isso o encheu de fúria e Olívio chegou a explodir feito um vulcão:

-ACALMAR?ESTAMOS TENDO A CHANCE DE BOTARMOS NOSSAS MÃOS NO TÍTULO E VOCÊ ME DIZ PARA ME ACALMAR?QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR DESSE JEITO?O CAPITÃO?

Ele deu uma risada débil e sarcástica, ao mesmo tempo em que Fred se encolhia entre Angelina e Harry, afinal, quem esperava berros como resposta?

-ESTA É A ÚNICA CHANCE, GENTE!E VOCÊS A DESPERDIÇAM DESSE JEITO?QUE ISSO NUNCA MAIS SE REPITA!

Todos se viraram surpresos para o capitão. A situação estava crítica. Olívio nunca berrara tão alto assim e tão ofensivamente com um dos integrantes do time, agora ele passou a fazer isso? O que mais aquele maluco poderia fazer, quantos tipos diferentes de agressões viriam a seguir?

Esses pensamentos e outros piores vinham na cabeça de todos. Achavam que conheciam Olívio e agora, o cara vinha com essa?Estavam chocados e sem reação alguma.

-é claro, Wood... -respondeu Katie, com a voz rouca. Ela se virou e cochichou algo para sua amiga Alicia. "Ele só pode estar doente da cabeça..." Alicia ouvia tudo com um nó na garganta. E um peso no coração.

Olívio percebeu que havia gritado com seus companheiros; se sentiu mal por isso. Mas, achou que, talvez, o que ele fez não foi nada grave para abalar as relações que tinha com sua equipe. Mas, mesmo assim, se sentiu constrangido e só pôde falar, com uma voz mais amena:

-Vamos treinar, gente...

Todos se levantaram, uma parte deles revoltosa, mas ninguém quis contrariar Olívio. Para quê ouvir mais gritos?

O treino ocorreu, em sua maior parte, normalmente. Olívio apenas reclamava do baixo desempenho da equipe. Seus colegas ficaram bravos e começaram a atacar mais e mais vigorosamente. Mas os resultados não se encontravam satisfatórios para o exigente Olívio e a equipe acabou o treino com fortes dores musculares e o mau humor chegando á condições criticas. Ninguém pensou em outra coisa a não ser ir para o vestiário e tomar um banho morno: Harry apertava o braço com câimbra, Fred estava ofegante e Jorge idem, Alicia massageava os ombros de Katie, que estava reclamando de dor e Angelina ficou estirada na grama, sem mover nenhum músculo por alguns minutos.

Olívio estava começando a se encharcar de suor, quando anunciou o fim do treino. O dia estava muito nublado e parecia que ia chover a qualquer hora. O time inteiro tomou banho e se trocou; menos Olívio que ia guardar as bolas e pensava em treinar mais.

No vestiário Harry estava enrolado na toalha e perguntou para Fred sobre Olívio:

-É,não entendo o por quê ele não vai tomar banho,agora...-foi a resposta - Vocês viram como ele gritou comigo na concentração?Agora só falta ele tentar arrancar meus órgãos um por um, usando só as mãos...

-eu acho que partida da sonserina ta fritando os miolos do nosso querido capitão. Eu aposto cem galeões que na hora H, ele vai ter um acesso e terá de ser mandado com urgência para o manicômio... -comentou Jorge, maldosamente. Todos riram.

-Cara!Ele ta mais insuportável que o nosso querido irmão Percy!Você sabe o que é ser mais insuportável do que o Percy?É preciso ser muito esforçado para isto!E pior, ele conseguiu!Dessa vez, vamos ter que encontrar outro capitão para gente!Antes que soframos um atentado!-complementou Fred.

-Peraí, vocês não vão armar um plano para cima dele, não é?Não vão querer tirá-lo da equipe?-perguntou Harry, espantado. Ele nunca pensara em ter outro capitão, antes.

-O que você acha?Bote todas as engrenagens de seu cérebro para funcionar, Harry!Você sabe que no fundo, nós queremos o bem da equipe e Olívio está atrapalhando nossos planos para preservar a saúde mental de todos!-disse Fred, com um bem visível sarcasmo em sua voz. Ele deu uma risada maldosa e lançou um olhar para Jorge, que batia palmas e ria ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma risada escandalosa e longa.

-Bom, vamos indo, Fred!-disse Jorge se endireitando e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. Foi chorar de tanto rir - Lino prometeu que vai nos mostrar o tinteiro enfeitiçado que solta pum dele!

Todos os meninos saíram do vestiário. Eles toparam com as garotas. Alicia disse que queria ficar aqui no campo de quadribol, um pouco, para falar com Olívio. Os outros tentaram dissuadi-la:

-Ah não, Ally!Do jeito que o Wood ta nervoso, é melhor nem se aproximar dele, hoje!Não vai querer confusão para o seu lado, não é?- Angelina disse, preocupada.

-É!E ele quase me ameaçou de morte!Daqui a pouco vai querer decapitar todos os jogadores da nossa equipe!EI!Mas, talvez decapitar todo o time da sonserina não seria uma má idéia, seria a solução... -Fred tentou fazer piada, mas olhares sérios foram lançados em direção a ele-Tá... Exagerei, pessoal... Mas hoje ele ta que nem fera presa na jaula!Ou pior!

-Nem precisa dizer que você vai se meter em enrascada!-Disse Katie com ares de autoridade e concordando com Fred, também.

-Pessoal... -retrucou Alicia- Calma!Eu sei lidar com ele!E é necessário falar com o Olívio, gente!Ele não me parece nada bem!

-nem me fale...-reclamou Jorge -mas me conta...como você vai acalmá-lo?Oferecendo chazinho de camomila que não é...

-bem... Tenho que ir... -falou Harry, se despedindo do time. Ele se lembrou do dever de poções e que poderia pedir para Hermione fazer o dele.

-Olha... -falou Alicia, depois de se despedir do Harry-... Eu encontro vocês mais tarde, no salão comunal...

E se afastou sem querer ouvir mais nada dos seus colegas. Ela entrou no campo e viu Olívio num treinamento solitário, suando ás bicas:

-Você não se cansa nunca, Olívio?-ela provocou, tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

Olívio olhou para baixo e desceu, bastante surpreso ao ver que Alicia o observava:

-Alicia?Bem, eu disse que o treinamento havia acabado... Mas se quiser treinar um pouco mais eu ficaria feliz em...

-não é nada disso, Olívio... -Ela o cortou. Só de pensar em outro treinamento, já ficava cansada-eu vim... Conversar com você. Só isso

.

-Conversar... -repetiu Olívio, desajeitado. Ele largou a vassoura no chão - Sobre o que, então?Você não entendeu alguma tática?É alguma dúvida sobre quadribol?

-não-ela falou firmemente-É sobre... Hum...

"como explicar para ele sobre o que eu realmente quero falar?"

Olívio arqueou uma sobrancelha:

-sobre...?

-Vamos sentar lá nas arquibancadas!Lá eu explico com mais calma!

Olívio obedeceu a Alicia e seguiu até as arquibancadas. Sentaram na parte inferior. Alicia começou a falar, um tanto nervosa:

-Olha, Olívio, não é sobre quadribol. Eu vim falar sobre você. Claro que estamos todos ansiosos para a partida, mas você me parece bastante nervoso. Além de estar bem... Hum... Aficionado nisso. Não me leve a mal. só não me parece... Hum... Saudável...

Olívio a fitou, um pouco indignado:

-Alicia, para os outros, a partida não deve significar tanto assim, mas para mim, SIGNIFICA. É o meu último ano aqui e não quero perder isso. Lutei bastante para chegar até aqui, só não quero parecer para o resto do mundo... Sei lá... Um fracassado. Por isso estou pegando pesado.

-Olívio... Mas desse jeito você não vai conseguir... Está muito nervoso... Você precisa se exigir menos de si mesmo e dos outros... Mas, não se esquecer do jogo é claro!

-Não consigo!Tenho que provar que não tenho sangue de barata, droga!Não dá para não imaginar nossa derrota para aquele time!Isso ta virando um pesadelo para mim! E eu que pensava que quadribol seria mais divertido do que cansativo. Pois, para mim, agora, está sendo isso!

-Fica calmo!Não pensa negativo, não!Nós temos um time forte e você precisa planejar tudo um pouco de cada vez para não enlouquecer!Pensa apenas em como você vai conseguir vencer aquele time, okay?

Olívio riu:

-ah, se isso desse certo... Nossa situação ta imprevisível agora...

-faz isso, Olívio!Promete pelo time e por você que não vai ficar tão obcecado e ficar pensando em quadribol a todo instante!Muita pressão é ruim, não acha?

-vou tentar - ele murmurou, inseguro. Queria que Alicia confiasse nele e que pensasse que o time estava em boas mãos

-ótimo. Tentando, mesmo, é que se consegue... -lhe respondeu Alicia, mais aliviada pela resposta.

-mas como vou me distrair do quadribol?

-não sei!Tenta se distrair com alguma outra coisa que você goste que não seja quadribol!É claro que você tem outros gostos!

-bom... Vamos ver... -Olívio fechou os olhos, com um sorriso zombeteiro-Sundae de creme com calda de chocolate e caramelo, com uma enorme cereja em cima de tudo... Sem falar naquele palito crocante... Aquele creme que se esparrama pelo sorvete até cobrir quase tudo e vão nozes moídas em cima dele...

-AI PÁRA, OLÍVIO!ISSO DÁ FOME!-Alicia ria. Estava dando onze e meia em seu relógio, perto do almoço e fazer muito exercício lhe dava fome. Sua barriga roncava, agora. Olívio estava a torturando com tudo isso.

Ele riu da cara de fome dela. E então falou, seriamente:

-boa idéia. Vou ocupar minha mente com outras coisas...

Eles olhavam para o céu. O sol estava surgindo debaixo de uma nuvem negra e acabava por limpar o céu, antes fortemente nublado. Era um espetáculo lindo, ver as nuvens se tingindo ou se dissipando com a luz do sol:

-olha, o sol apareceu!E eu que achava que iria chover-comentou Olívio, maravilhado

-é-ela concordou.

Suas mãos, pousadas no banco da arquibancada, se encontraram inconscientemente. Alicia começou a se lembrar dos tempos antigos:

-lembra? De quando nos éramos vizinhos e brincávamos juntos, antes de eu mudar de rua?Algumas vezes, nós sentávamos em um banco qualquer na praça e ficávamos sem fazer nada, apenas conversando sobre algumas coisas... Falávamos muito sobre quadribol... Ou sobre a vizinha que morava na frente... Nós adorávamos atazanar a vida dela... Até hoje ela deve ter raiva da gente...

Ela riu ao se lembrar de tudo aquilo. Sim, antes de Hogwarts já haviam se conhecido e os pais deles adoravam que brincassem juntos... Foi por causa de Olívio que Alicia passou a se interessar mais em quadribol... Algumas raras vezes arranjavam confusões juntos... Ela morou perto dele durante cinco anos e se mudou com 10 anos e meio, foi um dia muito triste, por que além de ficar longe de Olívio, ela ficou longe de outros amigos que ela tinha no bairro...

-Ah,me lembro,era uma época feliz sem nenhuma responsabilidade... Droga,eu era feliz e nem sabia...-ele parecia bem saudosista,agora.

-que isso, Olívio!Ainda somos felizes!Temos nossos amigos e temos tudo!

-ah, Alicia!Tudo bem!Sei disso!Eu tenho... Bem... Você...

Ele corou ao afirmar isso. Estava se sentindo muito estranho, agora. Por que foi difícil afirmar aquilo para ela?

Alicia começou a brincar com uma mecha de seu cabelo, pouco á vontade. Ela sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervosa. Não esperava que Olívio dissesse aquilo.

-bom...

Ele ficou em pé. Já estava tarde. A manhã havia passado e já era meio-dia.

-Eu tenho que descansar agora... Ally... Valeu pelas dicas... Elas são úteis...

-o que eu não faria para ajudar um amigo, principalmente alguém tão legal quanto você...

-certo...

Ele tentou agradecer lhe dando um abraço de despedida. Ele ficou muito mais tímido quando a abraçou e ficou se perguntando por dentro o porquê, droga, ele estava, assim agora... Abraçar não era algo normal entre amigos?

Ela recebeu o abraço, meio desconcertada, mal conseguiu retribuir. Mas,quando já iam embora,ela teve uma dúvida estranha inexplicável e ao mesmo tempo, cruel:

-Olívio, você acha que era melhor, antigamente, quando a gente era mais amigos ou agora?Não sei, mas, ultimamente você não tem falado muito comigo...

Conversávamos mais, antes de Hogwarts

Olívio ficou meio perturbado ao ouvir aquilo. Alicia estava reclamando dele?

-ah!Que isso! Ainda somos amigos!Só que nós estamos em classes diferentes, com amigos diferentes e cada um tem sua obrigação, no meu caso um monte de obrigações, isso que nos separou um pouco... E você não mudou nada de jeito, Alicia, só acho que está mais bonita do que...

Ele se calou. Achou que falara demais. Ela sorriu, mal conseguia agradecer... Ele a achava bonita, então?Será verdade?

-obrigado. Você... Também.

Ele se sentiu mais animado com aquela resposta.

-tenho que ir para o vestiário...

-eu também preciso ir embora... Combinei com as minhas amigas de nos encontrarmos no salão comunal...

-Então a gente se vê depois, Alicia.

-Claro...

Eles saíram, um para cada lado, se lembrando de cada detalhe da conversa.

**2° parte – Desentendimentos**

Olívio seguia os conselhos de Alicia à risca e percebia que, á medida que ia ficando cada vez menos preocupado, sua mente conseguia pensar com mais clareza sobre as estratégias. Isso era um ótimo resultado e seus planejamentos o fazia ficar satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ele também não matava o time de cansaço, como fazia antes. Todos se sentiram, é claro, muito gratos por Alicia ter feito uma intervenção no comportamento de Olívio:

-Fala sério, Ally... O que você fez para o Olívio ficar mais sossegado?-Perguntou Angelina, curiosa.

-Só falei com ele, gente... -respondia Alicia. Não entendia o porquê da pergunta.

-Ah, ta... -respondia o time incrédulo.

-Você substituiu o nosso capitão por outra pessoa, não é?-Arriscou Fred, brinca-Fez aquele truque lá, da poção polissuco...

-Ai!Como vocês são bobos... -Ela retrucava. Aquele pessoal não tinha jeito mesmo...

Desse jeito, todos tinham os finais de semana mais livres, mas mesmo assim, se preparavam devidamente para derrotar o forte time da Sonserina. Agora o clima era de paz, mais leve, em relação ao quadribol.

Porém, os dias se passavam e Olívio começava a olhar para Alicia de um modo diferente. Era muito estranho. Parecia que começara a se apaixonar por ela. Mas eles eram amigos há muito tempo, embora nem se falassem tanto ultimamente... Não poderia acontecer!

"se apaixonar agora?" ele estremecia ao pensar nisso, principalmente quando via Alicia,seja nos corredores ou nos treinos "isso nunca me aconteceu antes! E agora me sinto bem bobo,pensando nela e nas possibilidades dela também gostar de mim! Isso é impossível!"

Ele nunca se apaixonou de verdade, antes e preferia ignorar o sentimento, antes que se sentisse mais angustiado ainda. Olívio tinha certeza de que ela não gostava dele, do mesmo modo. Não parecia que gostava... Sempre que pensava numa oportunidade de se declarar a ela, ele logo a descartava, pois pensava que ela não ia compreender o seu estado e iria rejeitá-lo ou até pensava que, se os outros da Grifinória soubessem iriam fazer pouco caso dos seus sentimentos,pois ninguém entendia!Odiava ser pessimista, mas era verdade!

Não, era melhor, mesmo que com um peso no coração e uma vontade de falar a verdade, ele esquecer e fingir que estava tudo bem. Aquela não era uma boa época para declarações, principalmente perto da semana do fim do campeonato!

Alicia, por sua vez, ainda não percebia que sentia algo por Olívio... Mas era inevitável, isso iria acontecer...

Mal sabiam, todos da equipe, que a paz nos treinos era apenas passageira, muito breve. Olívio voltaria ao seu estado neurótico, principalmente depois de ser humilhado pelo time da Sonserina, na frente de todos, no saguão principal:

-Ei, Wood!Problemas em alugar o campo?Não vi sua equipe treinando o suficiente, ultimamente!-Marcus Flint, o capitão de sonserina,atacava,tentando desmotivá-lo.

-Pelo contrário, Flint, estamos treinando muito bem, obrigado, para fazer vocês em pedacinhos... Não precisa dar conselhos para o adversário, Eu sei cuidar da minha própria equipe. -respondeu Olívio, tranquilamente, á provocação de Flint.

Algumas pessoas pararam para ver a discussão, que,já pelo inicio,prometia ser bem feia.

-falou aí, O "perfeito capitão da Grifinória" ou nem tão perfeito assim, quem sabe... -Zombou Nott, da sonserina.

Os sonserinos riram, animados, com a pedrada jogada em Olívio.

-Olha só quem fala... Nem sei como um time igual ao seu conseguiu chegar á final... Quanto tiveram que roubar para chegar até aí?

Os grifinórios e alguns alunos de outras casas, principalmente Corvinal, arrasada pelos Sonserinos no último jogo, aplaudiram, quando Wood respondeu á altura. Flint apertou os punhos, contrariado, mas conseguiu enfrentá-lo:

-Não importa como a gente vence... O que importa é conseguir vencer, seu ignorante!Vocês nem têm peito para fazer um jogo competente que nem o nosso!Seu time é idiota e fraco!

-Não responde a ele, Wood!Ele só quer chamar atenção, nem vale à pena-interviu Angelina, ao sentir a fúria do olhar de Olívio. O garoto parecia dizer, só com o olhar: "diz aí mais uma gracinha que logo já vou matar você!"

-Ih!Agora sim o Olívio vai matar o Flint!A cena vai ser bem sanguinária, to te falando... -cochichou Fred á Ron e ao Harry, que estavam assistindo tudo.

-Vocês é que são os incompetentes!Nem conseguem jogar uma partida sequer, sem roubar, pois se jogassem limpo iriam tomar uma lavada atrás da outra!Por que não faz seu time jogar com mais categoria, Flint?Tem medo de se machucar?

Ele falou aquelas palavras já no limite de sua paciência

-Não é nada disso, seu cabeça de repolho - Retrucou, ainda não havia perdido a discussão - Você não deve esquecer que a grifinória,com "mais categoria",viveu perdendo de todos os outros times,nos últimos jogos e não vai ser agora que vocês vão vencer a final, sabe por quê?Porque nós temos a força, vassouras mais velozes e táticas de tirarem o fôlego!Ao contrário de vocês, que não vejo nada de impressionante!Então acho melhor você se cuidar, Wood, e botar o time para treinar de verdade!Ou melhor,nem tenta,é desperdício de tempo, nós vamos vencer do mesmo jeito!

Assim que ele terminou a frase, massacrando o ego do Olívio, este perdeu a cabeça. Jogou o capitão rival no chão e começou a socá-lo. Os dois se engalfinharam no chão, cada um batendo cada vez mais forte um no outro:

-BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!-gritava a multidão, movida pela adrenalina da pancadaria.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Os dois pararam de se socar por algum tempo. Mcgonagall vinha na direção deles, com uma cara bem carrancuda, ao ver toda a cena:

-Wood!é a segunda vez,neste ano,que o senhor sai aos tapas com Flint!Vocês dois não sabem ignorar as provocações um do outro, não?Cinqüenta pontos a menos para cada casa!Para aprenderem a se dar o respeito!

Os alunos de Sonserina e Grifinória chiaram e os outros foram embora, decepcionados com o final da briga. Mcgonagall ameaçou tirar cem pontos de cada casa, caso não parassem de importuná-la com reclamações e então, todos pararam.

Olívio se levantou do chão, com a auto-estima mais baixa do que de um inseto:

-eu te falei Wood... -repreendeu-o Angelina, furiosa com ele.

-Vai se dar mal,desiste,seu Mané!-provocou um dos alunos da sonserina, bravo com a perda de pontos.

Olívio ignorou Angelina e foi direto para o salão comunal, remoendo sua raiva.

No último sábado, veio a surpresa para o time: antes,pensando que naquele final de semana não teria treino,nem nada,encontraram Olívio uniformizado,chamando todo mundo para ,que eles foram,mas ficaram horrorizados ao perceber que Olívio voltou com a mania de querer treinar compulsivamente e que os outros fizessem mesmo:

-já planejei treinos para o próximo final de semana e para o inicio dela também... Ah!E é claro que no meio da semana!E não podemos nos esquecer que...

-Espera aí!-interrompeu Harry, zangado - Quarta vai ter teste de poções e a não ser que você queira me ver de recuperação em poções,vai ter que cancelar o treino,o Snape nem vai me permitir jogar...Isso sem falar na semana de provas,que já vai começar...

-QUEM LIGA?-lhe respondeu, de má vontade, Wood - Vocês querem conquistar o título ou não?Ou vão bancar os egoístas com relação ao time?Perdemos muito tempo não fazendo nada, já é a hora de se mexer!

Harry bufou por causa da incompreensão de Olívio. Katie lançou um olhar significativo a Jorge e depois, lhe sussurrou:

-O Wood voltou ao de sempre...

Alicia não se conformava. Depois de tudo...

O sol estava lindo e o dia estava quente, mas o humor da equipe estava abaixo de zero. Enquanto eles se arrastavam em direção ao campo, achando que estavam metidos em um terrível pesadelo, Alicia se dirigiu, brava, ao Olívio:

-Wood... Precisamos conversar...

-não há nada para falar!-ele retrucou, rabugento, para Alicia. Ele não acreditava mais na conversa dela:

"você errou, Alicia"

-Olha, só porque um cara imbecil falou para você que a equipe da sonserina humilha no jogo, não significa que você deve cair no papo dele!Ele só quer te deixar inseguro para a partida, entende?

Olívio ia resgatando a goles de dentro do baú. Logo, pegaria os balaços, mas decidiu parar para repreender Alicia quanto á sua frase:

-não!Eu não entendo e é melhor você me obedecer!Porque você não admite que me deu os conselhos errados?

-porque eu não dei!É desse jeito que você vai perder, Olívio!Pois assim só vai cansar a equipe e você não vai conseguir melhorar sua confiança!

Ele bufou, desgostoso:

-Escuta, aqui,Alicia:pára de me questionar e volta para o treino,okay?Eu percebi o que eu devo fazer, na verdade,depois daquele confronto com o Flint!Ah!E para de achar você ta certa em tudo, também!

Alicia estremeceu com a resposta desagradável de ouvir. Mas continuou firme e insistindo mais:

-Olívio, você ta nervoso demais!Nem vai conseguir pensar direito no que fazer no jogo!Olha, o que você deve fazer é pensar um pouco, com calma e ver que as coisas não são assim!Desse jeito, você vai destruir todos os ânimos do time!Pensa que você pode ganhar a partida e...

-VOCÊ NÃO É A CAPITÃ DO TIME!NÃO SABE DE NADA!SOU EU O CAPITÃO, SOU EU!

Alicia, então, entendeu que Olívio Wood nunca mais iria ouvi-la e não iria mudar. Ele, que, embora estivesse com problemas de autoconfiança, gostava de não aceitar conselhos de ninguém, pois seria humilhante. Daí, não passaria a ter iniciativa, pensava. Ela abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer. Depois de querer ajudá-lo tanto, ela fora ignorada... Isso era de deixar qualquer um deprimido...

Olívio viu que Alicia não se mexia e resolveu chamar a atenção dela mais uma vez:

-Vá treinar, Spinnet... Todos estão esperando você para começar...

Ela não iria agüentar colaborar com o erro de Olívio, fingindo que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa,despejando a raiva e o desespero da partida em todos da equipe. Tinha que tomar alguma decisão... Mesmo que se coração não desejasse isso:

-Eu não vou treinar hoje.

Se rebelar, é isso!Quem sabe Olívio pare para pensar, depois de uma reação daquelas?Havia outra saída e era essa...

-Não vai treinar?Então você não vai poder jogar na partida contra a Sonserina!Em nenhuma outra partida, ta me ouvindo?Vou ser obrigado a te expulsar do time!

Ele ficou bravo com tão pouca responsabilidade. Seus olhos ardiam de fúria. Alicia suspirou. Se ele não vai mudar, então ela tinha que tomar uma decisão que já cogitara antes. Mas, nunca tentou, por falta de coragem. Agora, aquilo era preciso,mais do que nunca,pois ela nunca concordaria com a obsessão dele...

-Não precisa me expulsar!Eu mesma vou sair da equipe, para facilitar!Eu não vou mais ser artilheira da grifinória, Olívio!Já vou ir embora!

Olívio nunca se sentiu tão triste... Mas o que iria fazer?Ele não podia obrigá-la a ficar e ela não faria falta para a equipe: poderia atrapalhar muito o desempenho dos outros.

Nessas horas é preciso pensar com frieza. Ele disfarçou a falta que ela faria e nem poderia deixar transparecer isso, para ela não se achar tão importante assim:

-Vá, então. Encontraremos outra artilheira... Para te substituir...

Ele não quis falar mais nada depois disso, senão sua frieza iria por água abaixo... E suas verdadeiras emoções apareceriam...

Alicia esperava alguma resistência de Olívio em deixá-la ir. Mas não encontrou nenhuma barreira... Ele só poderia desprezá-la, no fundo, para falar assim... Tão diferente do Olívio que conhecia quando criança. Muitas vezes, as pessoas,quando crescem,acham que amadureceram, mas acabam regredindo desse jeito, achando que têm toda a razão do mundo... Dava dó dessas pessoas sem coração, pois elas sempre viveriam afastadas dos outros... Isoladas num falso mundo. O desespero crescia no coração de Alicia ao pensar que uma dessas pessoas poderia ser o Olívio. Ela se rompeu em lágrimas, que não poderia, nem queria, esconder:

-quer saber, Olívio?Eu vou, mas saiba que é por tua causa!Você me deixou sem opções e eu não vou embarcar no seu erro!Ah!Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!Nunca mais se aproxima de mim, seu falso!Eu sei que você nem se aproxima mais de mim porque me odeia!Gente como você na minha frente?Nunca mais!

Ela saiu de perto de Wood, chorando compulsivamente. Wood tremia de raiva, estava frustrado por perdê-la daquele jeito. Ele socou o baú da goles,com força e o objeto tombou no chão verde do campo...

-ALÍCIA!ALÍCIA!ESTÁ CHORANDO?O QUE ACONTECEU?O QUE AQUELE BRUTAMONTES FEZ COM VOCÊ?

Katie veio socorrê-la, apressadamente. Alicia se encontrava sentada no banco de reservas, com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar e suas lágrimas caíam sem cessar, em direção ao queixo.

Todos da equipe se aproximaram, surpresos ao ver Alicia naquele estado. Katie continuou a falar, pois Alicia estava sem reação alguma:

-EU JÁ VOU LOGO TIRAR SATISFAÇÕES COM AQUELE MONSTRO!SE ELE DEIXOU MINHA AMIGA ASSIM, VAI TER PAGAR, AQUELE OLÍVIO SAFADO!

-não... -ela sussurrou com a voz rouca-Ele não fez nada... Eu saí da equipe de Quadribol...

-O QUÊ?-foi a vez de Angelina se manifestar.

-não dava mais... -ela se debulhava em lágrimas-Eu não poderia ficar com ele tão obsessivo... Sem ouvir ninguém... Estava na hora de dar um basta...

-Mas, e a sonserina?Vai deixar a gente ser vencidos por ela?-perguntou Harry incrédulo.

-Ele vai arranjar outro jogador... Não sou insubstituível... Vocês vão ver... Não posso mais ficar...

Ela saiu, sem dar mais nenhuma outra explicação. Todos se encontravam confusos, com a cena que acabaram de ver:

-Cara, parece que o Olívio deu uma bela bronca na Alicia - comentou Jorge.

-Ai, gente e agora?A Alicia nos deixou numa bela enrascada, embora eu entenda o lado dela... -comentou Katie. A equipe toda concordou nesse ponto.

-Pessoal... -chamou Olívio. Ele parecia tão péssimo quanto Alicia, com a exceção de que,aparentemente,não havia chorado nem um pingo de lágrimas.

Todos ficaram imóveis, com a exceção de Angelina:

-O que aconteceu, Wood?

-Como já devem saber, tenho algumas novidades para vocês: Alicia pediu demissão do time, deixando nosso time desfalcado, quase ás vésperas do jogo, falta apenas cinco semanas... Não vou comentar sobre a tamanha irresponsabilidade dela, pois creio que já a devem ter notado... Vim comentar que temos a difícil missão de encontrar outra artilheira e que vamos treinar o dobro... Sonserina vai se arrepender de ter nos desafiado, é... Vamos começar desde já a treinar duro, certo?Se preparem todos!

-É!VIVA A GRIFINÓRIA!-vibrou Fred, apesar do clima pesado.

-é isso aí!E se alguém não concordar com os nossos treinos que peça para se retirar imediatamente... -ninguém se manifestou após o pedido de Olívio. Queriam ajudar a grifinória, apesar de tudo-... Pois estará atrapalhando o caminho para a VITÓRIA!

E depois de tudo, foram treinar arduamente.

**3° parte – Quando é preciso substituir o insubstituível**

Os dias passaram, para o desespero de todos, voando e havia várias tarefas urgentes para o time cumprir: arranjar um novo jogador e escolher a tática que se encaixaria no jogo que estava por vir.

-Estamos ferrados, sem artilheira-reclamava o melhor amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley-A Alicia era boa, PÔ...

-Mas ainda não perdemos a esperança - disse Hermione-A sonserina ainda não venceu não se esqueçam disso...

-A essa altura, ser otimista?Esperança é para tolos, mione-retorquiu Ron, não pensando na frase que acabou de dizer.

-ENTÃO EU SOU UMA TOLA, RONALD?-Hermione se impôs furiosamente contra ele.

-não!O Ron não pensou no que disse!-interviu Harry, antes que começasse a briga.

-é, desculpa aí... -pediu Ron, meio constrangido.

-sei... -respondeu Hermione, invocada.

-Ah, pessoal, nós temos certeza que a Alicia vai voltar para o time-Angelina se intrometeu na conversa, pois ainda tinha esperança de que a amiga voltasse para o time.

-não sei... -lhe respondeu Harry - Ela foi bem firme quando disse que queria sair...

-Eu vou falar com ela agora mesmo e vou acabar com essa teimosia... -disse Angelina. Ela e Katie já tentaram várias vezes com ela, sem sucesso. Mas nunca desistiram.

-ALICIA!-ela a chamou para perto deles - Vem cá!

Alicia se aproximou com um ar de indagação no rosto:

-Olha, Alicia... Faz o que eu estou te pedindo há séculos: volta para o time. Sei que você ta brigada com o Olívio, mas não faz isso com a grifinória por causa dele. O treinamento é duro, eu sei, mas é a única forma de vencermos...

-Eu não vou voltar. É tarde demais para você pedir uma coisa dessas, Angie... Eu não concordo com o treinamento que ele dá ao time, isso é tortura física e mental, o que ele ta fazendo. Então vou ficar de cabeça baixa, vendo ele fazer isso?Não, melhor que eu não fique no time, mesmo...

-Alicia, por favor...

-EU NÃO VOU REPETIR: EU NÃO QUERO E PRONTO!

-TRAIDORA!-berrou Ron estridente-AMIGA DA ONÇA!OU MELHOR: DA SONSERINA!

Ele pegou o livro mais pesado que tinha na mochila,o de feitiços e o ergueu no ar:

-pára, Ron!-Hermione segurou o braço dele-não xinga a Alicia, não tem direito!EI!VOCÊ IA JOGAR O LIVRO NELA?

-não, imagina!-Ron sorriu amarelo e ficou com as orelhas escarlates. Ele deixou o livro de lado.

-Já vou, antes que outra pessoa tente me agredir por causa disso...

Alicia foi embora, de mau humor, enquanto, Angelina se dirigia ao Harry:

-TÁ VENDO?Seu amigo a espantou!-ela brigou com ele.

-A CULPA É DELE, NÃO MINHA!-disse Harry, dando de ombros. E a confusão, simplesmente, acabou por aqui.

Quando Alicia cruzou com Olívio no corredor, ela o ignorou, como sempre, e tentou ficar o mais longe dele o possível. Ele suspirou:

"fazer o quê? a vida é assim... é preciso pensar primeiro no time..."

Seu coração estava muito arrependido.

Assim que encontrou alguns amigos da classe dele, passou um grupo enorme e desafiador da sonserina:

-AÊ!TIME SEM ARTILHEIRA!VAI SONHANDO COM TÍTULO, AGORA, GRIFINÓRIA!AH, VÁ!

Olívio quase atacou o grupo, mas seus amigos o seguraram:

-cara, não vá arrumar encrencas com a sonserina de novo!Da última vez a Mcgonagall quase depenou todos os nossos pontos!Não vale a pena!

"é"Olívio pensou, cansado "não vale a pena, mesmo"

Tinha que pensar na vitória, por mais difícil que ela podia ser.

No final da tarde, Angelina o procurou para falar sobre as candidatas para substituírem a Alicia:

-Já está na hora da seleção, capitão...

-ótimo, vou avaliá-las-Disse Olívio, sem a mínima vontade.

Ele avaliava cada uma atentamente, mas nenhuma tinha a técnica de Jogo de Alicia. Ele não queria treinar outra artilheira, a não ser ela. Sua reação foi ir rejeitando as candidatas uma a uma, até não sobrar nenhuma da grifinória que podia ajudá-los:

-Olívio!Precisamos encontrar alguém para ser artilheira!O jogo está próximo demais!

Não podemos ser muito exigentes!-Exclamou Angelina, desesperada com a situação.

-Mas precisamos de alguém que seja capaz de lidar com a sonserina... -retrucou Olívio.

"Se fosse Alicia... E agora? De que modo posso substituir a insubstituível?"

Ele sabia que ela era importante para equipe... E para ele. Não podia bancar o tolo, agora. O tempo corria rápido demais... E poderia ser tarde demais para escolher outra pessoa...

-Na próxima, a gente tenta de novo, Okay, Wood?-disse Angelina, desesperançosa.

-certo, até mais - se despediu Wood com um plano em mente.

Ele procurou por Alicia em Hogwarts e, graças á Katie Bell, ele conseguiu encontrá-la sentada num dos bancos do pátio, estudando:

-Alicia!-ele a chamou, desajeitado.

Ela levantou os olhos para procurar o dono da voz e o encontrou a alguns metros de distância. Ela franziu a testa e começou a meter os livros em sua mochila, aparentemente brava:

-Espera, Alicia!Eu pensei em tudo o que você disse e resolvi mudar!Eu gostaria também que você voltasse ao time!

-DEIXA DE SER FALSO, WOOD!AGORA É TARDE DEMAIS PARA SE DESCULPAR!QUE FOI, HEIN? PRIMEIRO VOCÊ ME LARGA IGUAL A SE EU FOSSE NADA E AGORA VOCÊ VEM AQUI, PEDIR DE JOELHOS, PARA EU VOLTAR!NÃO ENCONTROU NINGUÉM, NÃO É MESMO?MAS SAIBA QUE EU NÃO VOU!PARA VOCÊ APRENDER A VALORIZAR AS PESSOAS, VIU?

Olívio esperava que a reação dela fosse esta, mas mesmo assim, doeu ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele resolveu lhe pedir algo:

-Por favor, Alicia!Não diga mais nada!

-Você não manda mais em mim!Se esqueceu de que não é mais meu capitão?-Ela já iria se afastar dele

-OLHA: ME ESCUTA!COMO VOCÊ EXIGIU QUE EU TE ESCUTASSE DAQUELA VEZ, EU TAMBÉM EXIJO QUE VOCÊ ME ESCUTE!OU QUER OS MESMOS ERROS ESTÚPIDOS QUE EU REALIZEI, NÃO OUVINDO NINGUÉM?

Não foi intenção dele gritar, mas já estava desesperado para ser frase impediu Alicia de ir esperou falar com um aperto no coração. Ele ficou sem jeito no inicio,mas então começou a falar:

-Acredite ou não, eu ouvi o que você disse no seu último treino, mas não liguei para o que você disse. Eu fiquei pensando, ultimamente, em tudo que você disse e decidi pôr tudo em prática. Caso contrário, você tinha razão, iríamos ser derrotados se eu continuasse com aquela postura. Agora, eu estou aqui para lhe dizer uma coisa:

Eu deixo a decisão de voltar á equipe em suas mãos. Você pode escolher entre ficar ou não ficar no time. Não vou fazer mais aqueles testes para escolher novo jogador, pois é um absurdo: a vaga foi sempre sua, ela é perfeita para você. Se você ficar, será bem-vinda. Caso contrário, a vaga ficará aberta só para você e jogaremos contra a sonserina desfalcados mesmo... Não importa o que eu faça para mante-la assim... Não precisa me responder, agora... Posso esperar quanto tempo você quiser... Pense bem... A decisão está em suas mãos agora...

Aquilo era como se fosse um pedido de desculpas de Olívio: deixá-la escolher. Também servia para convencê-la a se juntar ao time. O plano era arriscado, Wood sabia disso, mas ele queria deixar claro para ela que ele a aceitaria de volta e que nunca mais iria brigar pelo mesmo motivo. Ele se afastou, cheio de expectativas.

Alicia, por sua vez, ficou, pela primeira vez, em dúvida quanto á suas decisões.

**4° parte-A partida da grifinória e um presente inesperado**

Mais uma vez, os dias se passaram, impiedosos e o time de grifinória se encontrava sem um membro e quase á beira do pânico. Teve um treino em que Katie quase passou mal, devido á pressão. A pressão não vinha mais do capitão e sim da torcida, que não entendia o porquê a equipe ainda estava desfalcada.

Olívio fazia tudo que estava ao alcance para preparar psicologicamente o time e não deixar que o pânico dominasse a todos. Seus resultados eram mínimos, mas um tanto eficientes, embora ele mesmo estivesse desesperado por dentro: Alicia não correspondeu aos seus desejos e não se encontrava mais na equipe. No dia da partida, ele teve certeza de que ela não viria mais e pensou em uma solução rápida para este problema, que fizesse a equipe ir bem, mesmo com a falta de Alicia.

Ah!O dia da partida!Dava para ouvir o pouco barulho da mesa de grifinória, no café-da-manhã e só alguns alunos solitários, como Colin Creevey, faziam a festa, pois toda a torcida tinha a certeza da derrota em sua cabeça...

Em comparação á mesa da sonserina, a grifinória estava que nem um cemitério. Os sonserinos entoavam canções de vitória, agitavam, já no café-da-manhã, flâmulas verde-prata e dirigiam provocações á mesa dos grifinórios, que impotentes, não podiam responder á altura:

-é hoje... -falou significativamente Harry, mal tocando na sua tigela de mingau. Seu estomago se embrulhou de nervoso.

-É... É hoje... -lhe respondeu Fred. Nem os gêmeos estavam tão animados assim.

-Calma, pessoal... Vai dar tudo certo... -Encorajava Hermione.

-É o que você diz... -disse Olívio Wood, graças ao clima da mesa, que o tornou inevitavelmente pessimista, naquele momento.

Alicia não veio para o café, pois achou que não agüentaria ver o desânimo de sua casa na final. Ela ainda estava refletindo sobre a proposta de Olívio.

-Ah, eu acho que não tenho medo de perder para aquele timeco-tentou animar Angelina - é... Coragem, agora...

No final do café, o time se dirigiu aos vestiários. Depois de se vestirem, Olívio chamou a todos para dar o discurso final:

-Time... Hoje é o dia em que tanto esperamos... O dia em que o time da grifinória vai entrar para a história de Hogwarts como o time que lutou mais bravamente durante uma final de campeonato... Não podemos deixar que a Sonserina diga que o nosso time é péssimo, porque não é verdade. Temos jogadores incríveis, que valem muito mais do que vassouras de última geração. Temos nossa garra e inteligência e vamos usar essas armas até conquistarmos a taça. Se não conseguirmos... Er... Melhor nem pensar nisso, pois precisamos, além de tudo, confiar em nossa capacidade!E nós podemos gente!Eu esperei tanto por esse final... (ele não evitou se emocionar, depois do que disse...)...e agora tenho certeza que mais do que preciso vencer,preciso mostrar toda a minha fibra e persistência para isso:números não vencem batalhas,é a qualidade de jogo que traz a vitória, mesmo com nosso time desfalcado,pois uma preciosa artilheira não está conosco,nós não vamos desistir e mostrar para aquele timezinho de nada tudo que a gente é capaz de nunca duvidei de vocês,de todas suas qualidades,portanto não quero que ninguém duvide da sua própria capacidade,certo?A vitória importa, mas a união, a força, a garra, a persistência e o talento, importam mais!Estão me entendendo?

-sim!-todos concordaram.

-VIVA A GRIFINÓRIA, O TIME MAIS FIRMEZA DE HOGWARTS!-gritou Fred. Logo ele foi acompanhado pelo coro do time inteiro.

-ISSO!-berrou Olívio, entusiasmado-QUERO OUVIR DE NOVO!

Depois de repetirem diversas vezes o novo lema do time, os olhos de Jorge começaram a lacrimejar. Angelina tentou consolá-lo, dando tapinhas em suas costas:

-calma, Jorge!O time vai vencer!Sai dessa!

-Eu to chorando porque bati a droga do meu pé nesse banco idiota!Acho que vai ter que amputar!Hei, Wood!Posso faltar na hora da partida?Quase parti meu dedão!-ele soltou.

Todos riram.

-Não, Jorge... -disse Olívio, rindo - Você é necessário. Logo teremos folga do campeonato... BOM!Já que todos estão mais relaxados, receio dizer que já é hora de entrar no campo!

Uma parte do nervosismo inicial voltou. Eles recolheram suas vassouras em silêncio, quando ouviram barulho de passos no vestiário:

-GENTE!ESPERAAA!

Alicia entrou na concentração em grande estilo: tropeçando na vassoura das outras artilheiras e caindo quase aos pés de Harry:

-EEEEH!Só podia ser a Alicia!-zombou Fred.

-Alicia voltou!Que delícia!-completou o outro gêmeo, tão zombeteiro quanto o seu irmão.

-Alicia?o que você faz aqui?-Perguntou Katie, confusa.

-O que mais?Vim jogar com vocês, é claro! E vim ajudar a grifinória!E eu, também, já desculpei o Olívio, por tudo!-ela disse, enrubescida

-Você é bem-vinda, Ally!Aliás, sempre foi bem-vinda!Que bom que já sabia disso!-lhe disse Olívio, sorridente.

-Oooh!Que meigo que você é, Wood!-lhe elogiou Katie.

-é!Foi bem fofo da sua parte, guardar o lugar para a Alicia!-concordou Angelina.

Olívio corou virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-bom, pessoal, vai para a entrada, senão, vamos ser desclassificados se chegarmos atrasados.

-E isso seria o cúmulo da idiotice - complementou Jorge.

-pois é... -o time concordou. Todos se dirigiram para a entrada. Alicia puxou Olívio para um canto:

-Olívio, eu queria te dizer uma coisa-ela disse, se aproximando dele.

-Alicia, okay... Mas ta na hora de irmos... É algo urgente?-disse Olívio, preocupado com a hora e ao mesmo tempo, curioso.

-não... Ah, esquece!Depois eu falo... -e então, os dois se uniram ao time.

Eles saíram voando em um dos lados do campo. Jordan estava lá como sempre, narrando o Jogo:

"_É A GRANDE FINAL, PESSOAL! GRIFINÓRIA CONTRA SONSERINA! VAMOS VER QUEM É QUE VAI GANHAR O JOGO MAIS IMPORTANTE! Eu já tenho quase certeza... Quero dizer! quem sabe, não é professora? (Mcgonagall olha para ele feio) Bem, vamos ver os jogadores da grifinória: goleiro e capitão, Olívio Wood, batedores: Fred e Jorge Weasley, artilheiras: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell e... não acredito pessoal! Alicia Spinnet voltou á equipe! amiga dos sonserinos, nunca mais! er... quero dizer... é claro que ela nunca foi não é, professora? E O APANHADOR DO TIME: HARRY POTTER!_

Depois de devidamente apresentados, os times pousaram no chão. A juíza, madame Hooch, obrigou os capitães dos times rivais a apertarem as mãos um do outro. Flint e Wood apertaram as mãos, mas, com o intuito, parece, de quebrarem seus próprios dedos, de tão forte que foi o aperto deles.

Assim que a goles fora lançada, depois do pomo de ouro e dos balaços soltos começou o jogo:

"_E Johnson passa para Spinnet, que passa para Bell, que retorna para Spinnet, oh não! Um balaço quase atinge Johnson! Um dos Weasleys a defendeu, yeah! E Johnson se desvia e pega a goles de Spinnet! VAI JOHNSON, VOCÊ É MÓ GATINHA! SAI COMIGO ALGUM DIA, VIU? NÃO ESQUECE! TÔ SEMPRE DISPONÍVEL, AÍ!"_

-LINO JORDAN!VOCÊ VEIO AQUI PARA NARRAR UM JOGO OU PARA PAQUERAR?

"_Foi mal, hein? É que você sabe como são os adolescentes de hoje em dia, não é? Cheios de hormônios e com vontade de descolar uma mina para não ficar sozinho no dia dos namorados... continuando, Spinnet passa para Bell, que passa para Johnson, está perto do gol inimigo, Johnson vai atirar e... não! Ela passou para Bell que faz OS PRIMEIROS 10 PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"_

A torcida da grifinória vibrava de alegria pelos seus primeiros pontos e a volta de Alicia, porém a alegria durou pouco, pois o outro time passou a atacar sem dó nem piedade e apesar de marcarem duas faltas, conseguiram ficar por 70 pontos e Olívio foi atingido por um balaço,lançado pelo time rival, que quebrou o seu braço esquerdo e Angelina quase foi atingida por um balaço, a sonserina estava mesmo pegando pesado com os balaços e quase acertaram o Olívio de novo que pediu tempo e se reuniu com os jogadores de grifinória:

-Muito bem, pessoal estive pensando em adotar outra tática...

-Olívio, o seu braço está quebrado!Você precisa ir para a enfermaria!-exclamou Alicia, preocupada.

-Eu não vou!Preciso ficar pelo meu time!-retrucou Olívio, irritado só de pensar em abandonar o campo.

-Bem que o lema do nosso time poderia ser: Você decide: perca o braço ou morra tentando conquistar o título!-riu Fred.

-Não é hora para gracejos!-zangou-se Olívio. -escuta: eu tenho um plano...

E contou sua tática aos companheiros.

-essa?-perguntou Alicia, incrédula - Você tem outros planos melhores, Olívio... Deixa eu contar...

-Claro, sou todo ouvidos!-disse, agradavelmente, Olívio.

Alicia contou as táticas que tinha e escolheu a que achava a melhor,pediu para todos votarem.e a maioria escolheu a da Alicia:

-puxa ainda bem que você existe para nos tirar do aperto!-Elogiou Angelina

-É a Alicia é especialista em quadribol!-comentou Olívio.

-Não melhor do que você... -ela falou, modestamente.

-VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE TROCAR ELOGIOS?O NOSSO TEMPO DE PAUSA ESTÁ ACABANDO!-Comentou um dos gêmeos, extremamente rabugento.

Quando voltaram a jogar, gotículas de chuva caíam sobre eles. Antes o tempo estava nublado e estava trovejando. Agora, estava pior: a chuva estava começando a engrossar e o vento forte prejudicava a visão.

No início, a tática não parecia funcionar: grifinória perdia de sonserina por 40 a 90. Então, sonserina não atacava mais com tanto vigor e não podia roubar tanto, senão iam levar cartão vermelho. A grifinória manteve a garra e o fôlego e as artilheiras estavam quase virando o jogo: 110 a 120 para sonserina... Mais um pouco 120 a 120: estavam empatados... Oh, não!Sonserina fez 130!Grifinória empatou de novo... Sonserina fez 140, 150... Grifinória chegava quase lá... Ia fazer 150...

O jogo ficou com 150 para cada um. Malfoy encontrou o pomo, mas não conseguiu ser rápido para pegá-lo... Harry foi atrás dele, os dois competiam pela mesma bola, encharcados... De repente aconteceu: Harry fez uma manobra arriscada, debaixo de chuva, virando de barriga para cima e quase escorregando, pois a vassoura estava molhada... Ele ergueu mão em direção ao pomo. O pomo de ouro escapava de seus dedos...

"_HARRY POTTER PEGOU O POMO DE OURO!GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU O CAMPEONATO!POR 300 PONTOS A 150!GRIFINÓRIA ARRASA!"_

A metade das arquibancadas veio abaixo quando a frase acima foi dita no auto-falante. Grifinória havia vencido, num jogo suado e tenso, o primeiro campeonato, desde uma década, mais ou menos, atrás. A gritaria, as palmas foram ouvidas até na floresta proibida. A emoção era visível no campo.

Harry desceu da vassoura, meio zonzo, mas feliz e foi carregado pelos gêmeos, Olívio ficou em estado de choque, quando viu o pomo preso na mão de Harry. As garotas saíam correndo para abraçar a todos que estavam no campo, menos os sonserinos, que se retiraram para o vestiário, mais cedo do que previam que ia acontecer. A taça foi entregue pelo próprio Dumbledore, suspensa no ar. Ela voou em direção á Harry, que estava erguendo o pomo, apoiado no ombro dos gêmeos. Ele sentiu a emoção ao erguê-la,um imenso frio na barriga.

Depois a passou para Olívio, que parecia ainda chocado, mas sorridente. O garoto a fitou, emocionado. Quantos anos dedicados a ela para conseguí-la... Agora sairia de Hogwarts mais feliz, com esse presente de despedida... E que presente... Com lágrimas nos olhos ele ergueu a taça, aplaudido pela multidão também. A felicidade tomava conta dele...

Os gêmeos ergueram a taça juntos, gritando até ficarem roucos, Angelina com cara de surpresa ainda estampada no rosto... Katie a ergueu energicamente, com o entusiasmo a mil. E Alicia, bem, ela teve, uma sensação indefinível ao erguê-la... Era uma mistura de felicidade com espanto...mas era muito bom...Todos a ergueram,cada um com seu modo.

A multidão não parava de comemorar...

Era, simplesmente, mágico, a emoção...

A festa não acabou; terminou no salão comunal. Cerveja amanteigada à vontade, petiscos variados e fartos. A noite do sábado inesquecível estava limpa sem nuvens e com uma linda lua crescente enfeitando o céu. Todos pediram para Olívio dar um discurso e ele o fez, visivelmente sem graça.

-AÊ!SONSERINA COMEU POEIRA!A NOSSA POEIRA- gritava Jordan, no final do discurso, enquanto metia a mão numa tigela cheia de salgadinhos.

O povo fazia a festa no salão comunal barulhentos. A agitação e a alegria eram tantas que ninguém parou de comemorar.

Já passava das dez; Mcgonagall os deixou comemorarem até a meia-noite, depois de muito insistirem. Olívio bebia uma cerveja amanteigada; agora já havia voltado da enfermaria com o braço curado. Alicia se aproximou dele:

-conseguimos, capitão. -ela sussurrou.

-puxa! É verdade!Mal posso acreditar!Agora terminarei meu sétimo ano em paz e super animado!Foi incrível!Quando vencemos, eu, que havia pensado tanto nesse momento, mal sabia o que fazer!Achei que ia enfartar lá mesmo!Mas conseguimos vencer por causa de você também!-ele não conseguia parar de falar, demasiadamente animado com a festa.

-imagina... Todos foram muito bons...

-É... Mas se a gente tivesse jogado apenas com seis, nós não estaríamos tão motivados... Quando você se uniu ao time, deu uma nova força á ele...

-é, a união faz a força...

-pois é... O que você sentiu quando venceu?

-eu?-perguntou Alicia, surpresa-No inicio, nem caiu a ficha direito, mas logo senti vontade de compartilhar esse momento com todos meus amigos.

-Puxa... Eu tenho que dar crédito a você por ser responsável por uma parte da vitória... Sem você, eu estaria... Perdido... -Olívio disse.

Ele sentiu que tinha que se declarar: era agora ou nunca. Estava constrangido e desajeitado ao pensar em fazer isso. Estava apaixonado, sem dúvida nenhuma. E seus sentimentos eram tão verdadeiros; por que escondê-los?

-Alicia, você sempre foi minha amiga... Apesar de termos crescido e nos separado... Eu fui meio idiota de não se aproximar de você, quando chegou a Hogwarts... Mas eu estava tão preocupado com minha vida, que nossa amizade não ficou tão forte, quanto aquela da infância... e você tinha seu próprio grupo...é claro...bom...Agora, o que eu sinto por você é mais forte que amizade...Alicia...Eu nunca me senti assim antes...tão...er...Eu gosto de você,Alicia e sei que você quer só ser minha amiga...Apesar de eu querer...bem...

-Não precisa dizer mais nada, Olívio...

Olívio se aproximou dela, com o coração batendo muito forte, quase saía do peito e seus lábios se encostaram. Alicia correspondeu ao beijo. Olívio afastou seu rosto e disse o que queria dizer há muito tempo:

-eu te amo...

-Também te amo, Olívio Wood...

Os dois se beijaram de novo. Dessa vez, foi um beijo mais longo e intenso. Assim que pararam, para tomar fôlego, viram Fred os encarando com um ar de riso e surpresa ao mesmo tempo:

-GENTE!O WOOD TÁ PEGANDO A SPINNET!

-AÊ!A SPINNET TÁ QUERENDO SE APROVEITAR PARA DAR O GOLPE DO BAÚ E PEGAR O LUGAR DELE NO ANO QUE VEM!-acrescentou Jorge, divertido.

-O Olívio e a Alicia?Não acredito!-disse Katie.

-não é possível!-comentou Lino Jordan.

Olívio bufou. Se esqueceu que todo mundo, incluindo o resto do time, estava no salão comunal, olhando para eles agora mesmo, porque o Fred viu tudo e eles estavam meio escondidos dos olhares antes,perto da escada...Os dois estavam visivelmente constrangidos...

-Bom... -disse Angelina, sem saber o que dizer-deixa eles, pessoal!Ah, eu acho que eles ficam fofos juntos assim!-Depois de encerrado o assunto, ás onze horas da noite, Olívio comentou com Alicia:

-Tenho um ótimo lugar para nós ficarmos sozinhos... Aqui está muito cheio...

-Eu estava pensando o mesmo... -Ela sorriu-... Que lugar é esse?

-Vem comigo... -ele murmurou segurando a mão dela e levando-a para fora do abarrotado salão comunal

E então, foram para o lugar onde a história começou: no campo de quadribol.

**FIM**


End file.
